Blood Lust
by AmyClaireCullen
Summary: After defeating Silas; Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Matt, and Damon head to California to attend College. Little do they know that fate has dragged them there to face their biggest problem yet.
1. Chapter 1: College

**Disclaimer and A/N: I do not own any of these amazing characters, or this amazing story. Thank you so much for reading! I have huge plans for this story. First couples of chapters are a bit slow, but lots will happen. I'll try to post when I can. Enjoy!**

**Elena's POV**

Starting over. That's all I ever wanted to do. The world around me was spinning out of my control, but finally we could relax. It was peaceful. Caroline, Damon, Matt, Rebekah, and I were all attending The University of California. Bonnie was staying with her mom for a while but wouldn't tell us why. We were all excited, but none of us was as excited as Caroline. We all knew it was going to be fun.

I walked to the car, where I picked up a heavy box of my stuff effortlessly. We were all staying in a nice beach house about 15 minutes away from the college. It was a huge, beautiful house that overlooked a nice beach, and the beautiful ocean. It had many rooms, and we were all okay with staying with each other.

Moving sucked, but with all of us unpacking, it didn't take long. We were done by nightfall, so we decided to go to sleep. We knew we all had a huge day tomorrow.

**Annalice's POV**

College. One of the scariest moments of my life. I was so nervous I just wanted to puke my guts out, so I wouldn't have to go. My brother and I were going together, and that put me a little more at ease.

Joey and I woke up at sawn, got ready, and ate some cereal before going to the car. It took me almost two hours to get ready and make my curly, red hair look perfect.

When we got into the car Joey turned to me, "Don't worry so much Anni. It's going to be a fantastic day. Just please relax."

"Thanks Joey, but who knows what could happen today. I could die for all I know!" I laughed jokingly.

When we first got the University we had to sign in and see our classes. After that I knew exactly what I had to do. There were cheer tryouts at 2 PM and I had to go. I have done cheer for almost 6 years, and dance for 16. It was my passion.

I told Joey I would meet up with him later. I had a tryout to go to.

**Elena's POV**

We all got there and signed in. Caroline was almost jumping from excitement. She finally was happy, and got to go to college. Plus she would be seeing Tyler in a few days for the first time since Prom.

"Oh my god you guys! Aren't you excited?!" She screamed.

"Calm down Caroline." I said jokingly. I was just so happy to see her all excited and smiling again. It was just like the good days.

"Oh my god Elena! Come here!" She dragged me over to a sign that read;

**Cheer Tryouts **

**2pm**

**State Champs**

"No Caroline, this really isn't my thing." Caroline's smile faded.

"Come on Elena, it will be fun. We really don't have anything else better to do."

"Yeah Elena, come on," Damon said jokingly.

I finally gave in, "Oh, okay. Fine. I'll do it."

"Awe thanks Elena!' Caroline gave me a huge hug. Everyone was actually happy for once.

What was I about to get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2: Cheer Tryouts

**Disclaimer and A/N: Chapter two is finally up! Still trying to get into the story… I hope you guys enjoy. I should be uploading 1-2 chapters a week. Sadly, I do not own this story or any of the characters.**

**Elena's POV**

Caroline and I got ready, and headed to the cheer tryouts. When we got there, there were about 25 girls trying out. I was a little nervous, but I knew it would make Caroline happy. Deep down I had a gut feeling that this wasn't a great idea.

Last years cheer captain stepped onto a set of bleachers and stated to yell, "Okay girls, after you're done stretching, form two groups and we'll teach you the tryout routine. Show us everything you've got. We will only be accepting 9 to 10 girls."

"10 girls? Elena, we can do this," Caroline said enthusiastically.

We practiced the routine about four times until we knew we had it down. After that, it was time to audition.

We tried out in groups of three and did the routine to the cheer captain and coach a couple of times.

"How do you think we did?" I asked Caroline.

"Fantastic. And if we don't get in, we can always 'talk' to the coach and make her let us in."

I laughed, "But that wouldn't be fair Car."

We both knew we would get in.

**Annalice's POV**

"When do you think you'll find out if you're in or not?" Joey asked.

"Hopefully soon," I replied as I took a sip of the coffee from the table.

I think I was dying of impatience. I wanted to know so badly. Cheer was everything to me; I just had to get in.

Joey took my hands in his, "You're my little sister. I know you'll get in oka-" my phone started to ring and cut him off.

"Answer it!" He yelled.

I rummaged through my bag frantically to find my phone. When I finally found it I answered it right before it stopped ringing.

"Hello, this is Annalice. Who is this?" I asked.

"Hi Annalice, this is Megan the team captain. Would you be interested in being a part of the team this year? Your tryout was fantastic! I think you have future team captain in you."

"Oh! Of coarse! I would love to." I tried to hide my excitement.

"Fantastic! Could you come to the first meeting at five today?"

"Yes I can."

"Okay, see you there Annalice," she hung up the phone.

We all met at a café on the beach. I was nervous when I got there. I felt like I was sweating buckets. When I walked in I saw 11 girls already there.

Megan walked up and hugged me, "Okay, now that everyone's here lets get to know each other. My name is Megan Elliot, and I'm your captain this year."

We went around the room saying our names and something interesting about ourselves. There was; Megan, Katy, Sabrina, Caroline, Jensen, Roxanne, Elena, Kate, Dylan, Alexis, and Brittany.

I was the last to go, "Hi, I'm Annalice Patrova. Something interesting about me? Um, I guess I can speak fluently in 5 languages."

I didn't look at anyone, but I could feel piercing eyes on me. It made me very nervous. Megan wrapped it all up, and sent us home with a schedule of all the cheer practices. It felt like a very weird day.


	3. Chapter 3: Small Talk

**Disclaimer and A/N: Here's chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for favoring, liking, and reviewing the story! It's very appreciated. Also Elena is a vampire in this story.**

**Annalice's POV**

After the first meeting I felt very nervous for the following season. The girls and I didn't seem to connect. Usually I was the one everyone could talk to, but now it just seemed like I was the outsider. Regular practices started in a couple of days and I had no idea what to expect. Joey tried to comfort and encourage me like usual, and I pretended like it worked, but deep down inside I felt awkward. I was at a loss of what to do

School was going well. I excelled in every class, and it wasn't as horribly boring as high school. I was an English major and proud to be one. Ever since I was little English came to me very easily. Elena Gilbert, a girl on the cheer team was in one of my classes, but she was the only one. We barely talked. Even though school was great, I didn't have many friends. No friends to be exact.

It was just another Monday of class and Joey made me pancakes in bed. Joey's chocolate chip pancakes were fantastic. We talked for a bit before class until we had to go to class. My creative writing class was first in the morning. It was a couple of blocks away from the house so I could leave pretty close to class time.

When I got to the building I saw Elena Gilbert with her friend Caroline outside. I contemplated saying hi and actually making some friends and connecting with the team. I had about 5 minutes to spare, so I thought why not?

"Hi Elena and Caroline. I'm Annalice from the team." I awkwardly spat out.

"Hi Annalice. How are you doing?" Caroline said as she gave me a huge smile.

They seemed nice.

"I'm good. Are you girls excited for the first practice?" I decided to start making small talk. I mean, why not. I was finally trying to make friends.

"Annalice, have we met before? You look very familiar?" Elena turned and asked me.

I looked at Elena, she did look familiar, but I didn't think we have, "You do look familiar, but I don't think we have met before. Besides at the meeting of coarse."

I looked at my watch. It was time to go to class. Caroline said goodbye to us as Elena and I walked in together.

"My friends and I are having a small get together on Monday, would you like to come?" Elena asked me nicely.

I was surprised, "Sure I would love to."

Elena gave me their address and the times after class. Finally a friend. This party was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Klaus

**Disclaimer and A/N: Here's another chapter! It's finally starting to get into the story more. Lots more to come! I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters.**

**Annalice's POV**

My nerves were acting up again before the party. I knew it would be fun, but I was just so worried I would embarrass myself.

I put on a shortish, light green dress that complimented my red hair perfectly. I found some adorable gold flats, and I was set to go. I found their house in about 20 minutes. It was right on beach. It was a beautiful, huge house. They were so lucky to have this place. I parked and went to the front door. My heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings.

I knocked a few times and a girl with blonde hair, and an accent opened the door, "Hello. You must be Annalice. I'm Rebekah."

Rebekah also seemed very nice, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you."

She led me inside. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It looked even bigger. There were about 10 rooms. It was almost like a mansion.

The party was in the back. There weren't too many people, about 10 maybe 20. Rebekah introduced me to the other people in the house. I saw Elena and Caroline and they said hi. I met Matt, and a very muscular nice boy named Damon. I found out later that he was Elena's boyfriend.

We all seemed to get along well. The time seemed to fly by. It started to get dark and some people left, but I stayed and talked.

"So where did you guys come from?" I asked Damon, Elena, and Rebekah.

"We're all from Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's a very small town." Elena told me.

"That's awesome. I'm from here. Me and my brother Joey have lived in California for most of our lives."

"So Patrova, that's an interesting last name. Very pretty. Is it Italian?" Damon asked me, and Elena gave him a look.

"I think so, I'm actually an orphan. My parents gave me up when I was very young, same with my brother. We met in the same church orphanage, and became best friends. He's been with me since we were very young. We've just never left each other's side." I smiled. Joey really did mean everything to me.

Damon gave me an odd smirk. He really was an interesting guy. I didn't know what to think of him.

We continued our conversation until something seemed to distract them.

Caroline frantically came over to us, she started whispering to Elena. I didn't mean to but I could hear one word that they said. Klaus.

I turned around and saw a man grabbing a drink from the table. The man was strangely intriguing. He was very tall, had very blonde hair, and was just in general very beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. I think he caught me staring, because he started to walk over here, and I awkwardly looked away so I didn't seem weird.

I took a big sip of my beer, and when I was finished Klaus was standing next to me. I jumped.

He seemed even more beautiful up close. My heart jumped when he started to speak to me, "I couldn't help notice you staring at me from across the room." He gave me a smile that made me stop breathing. I didn't really know what was going on.

I laughed, "I'm so sorry. My friends just noticed you and I kind of..," I started to mumble. I was just making a fool out of myself. So I stopped, "I'm sorry. I tend to get really nervous around people. My names Annalice." I took a deep breath and smiled.

"That's fine. Nice to meet you Annalice, I'm Klaus. So you're friends with the owners of this house?"

"Yes. I just met them the other day. Caroline, Elena, and I do cheer together."

I looked into Klaus' eyes and saw them sparkle. My whole body tingled. He just looked at me for a while, and I was just frozen.

"I'm so sorry Annalice, but I have to go talk to your friends in private. See you around."

Before I could say goodbye he left.


End file.
